Secrets
by Brownie94
Summary: One day,Danny Messer is kidnapped by a psychopath with a purpose,reveal Danny’s secrets,some that he doesn’t even know he has,and get revenge on Mac Taylor.Danny is fifteen years old, disguised as an adult.He is the son of Mac and Peyton, has lotsa Flack.
1. Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY, yadda yadda yuh, I do however own the idea that wouldn't stop badgering me until I wrote it down (Yay, I own something)

This is a severely AU story: One day, Danny Messer is kidnapped by a psychopath with a purpose, reveal Danny's secrets, some that he doesn't even know he has, and get revenge on Mac Taylor. Danny is fifteen years old, disguised as an adult. He is the son of Mac Taylor and Peyton Driscoll, although neither of the three: Mac, Peyton, and Danny, know of it.

There will be a lot of Don Flack, cuz I love him! Anyway, I hope you like it, Love, Brownie!

P.S spoilers through 4.09 are fair game.

**Secrets**

Chapter 1: Captured

"_Secrets are made to be found out with time." Charles Sanford_

Danny eyebrows knitted together with effort as he tried to open his eyes while simultaneously doing his best to ignore the little Gimli's pounding on his head, '_Yeah, I watch Lord of The Rings, so sue me.' _ A moment later his eyebrows parted and blinked open to reveal ocean-blue eyes surrounded by a tiny, but noticeable layer of black.

With tremendous effort, he then pushed himself up from his supine position on the cold, cement floor so that his back rested against an identical, cold wall, and then felt the back of his head for a knot, '_Dang it, I have a concussion.'_ After ruling it a minor concussion, he studied his surroundings.

He was in a room – maybe a basement – with dusty, gray walls and similar, uncarpeted floor. The place was very roomy with a single twin bed covered with Spiderman sheets and comforter, '_Seriously?' _, a medium-sized desk in the corner with a microwave, a sketchpad, pencils, coloring utensils and a pencil sharpener on it, the last of which led Danny to think, '_That could come in handy.'_ There was also a small bedside table next to the bed with various books on it, his favorites: ranging from Fantastic Four comics to _The Great Gatsby_.

Last, but not least, there was a mini refrigerator on the other side of the bed, which he opened, after he got up, to reveal the constituents of his regular meals. These included desert: Hershey's pie and Ben & Jerry's Phish Food ice-cream; the actual food: Chicken Salad sandwiches, Chinese takeout cartons filled with Kung Pao Chicken, Shrimp Lo Mein, etc, IHOP pancakes and French toast, and an extra large, cheese, pepperoni, and extra sausage pizza from Pizza Hut_;_ and the last, drinks: three Arby's chocolate malt swirl-shakes, a whole bunch of Dasani water bottles, and all types of juice.

After seeing the food, he figured that "The Basement," as he was now calling it must be near or in an area with a Chinese takeout place, an IHOP, a Pizza Hut, and an Arby's. '_That should make it easier for Mac to find me when after I get to talk to him.'_ And he was sure the he would get to talk to _someone_, he hoped Mac, because, based on the contents on this room, this person had been following him for a while.

It was when he turned back around and finally saw the wall he'd been leaning against that he realized that he'd missed the most important thing: a door, presumably the only way out of the room because there were no windows, which he wouldn't have noticed because it blended in perfectly with the rest of the room if it wasn't for the knob and the giant TV that was built into it. He also noticed that there were no wires on his side of the door, '_Probably going outwards,'_ and that there was no power button on the TV, leading his to think that the person who was holding him here wanted to talk to him. Then he looked at his watch which read 11 a.m. and, with nothing better to do, jumped on the bed and fell asleep the second his head touched the pillow, his last thought being, _'Mac's gonna be pissed I'm not at work.'_

He probably wouldn't have been sleeping as peacefully as he was if he knew that he was being observed by many people.

**************************************************************

_About an hour and thirty minutes ago: Stella's pov_

Mac Taylor was pissed and everyone was trying to stay out of the path of Hurricane Taylor, having heard of the way he'd went off on Adam because he hadn't been wearing a lab coat. It had left the poor guy a stuttering mess and had been utterly unfair because he'd just gotten in, but no one dared to point that out in fear of aggravating him even more.

Everyone knew the reason Mac was on his way to wearing a hole in his office floor and liable to kill anyone who crossed him: Danny Messer was thirty minutes late, but what they didn't know was that Mac was worried because as much as Danny acted like an irresponsible kid, he took his job very seriously and hadn't been more than five minutes late since he'd started working. That and the fact that Mac cared for Danny like a father would for his son.

Stella suspected the day had gone from bad to awful when the mail came in and Mac received a package that drained the blood out of his face. Her suspicions were confirmed when Mac, as he headed toward the lab carrying the box, ordered, "Get everyone to the lab. Danny's in trouble. The latter was all Stella needed to hear to race out of the hallway as fast as she could to get everyone, not caring about how everyone stared at her.

…TBC…

(If you want me to)

So whaddya think? Should I continue? Good, Bad, Iffy?

Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated.

*wishes really, _really _hard*hope you enjoyed it, yours truly, Brownie.


	2. SOBs

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI: NY, then this would be what was happening in the show. So it's probably a good thing I don't.

VOIP (this is my description, but it's right): Stand for Voice Over Internet Protocol, it's like a Phone service only it uses the internet and it makes it hard to locate a person's physical location when a connection is being leached off (you know like wireless networks), those are called "nomadic" VOIP services.

I know that you have to be 21 to graduate the police academy, but let's say that this is an alternate universe that I control…Oh wait, I do! Yay!! I'm so evil ;)

I hope you like this chapter…I'm sorta nervous about writing the conversation between the kidnapper and Danny…what do you think…does it sound like Danny? Anyway, I hope you like it, Love, Brownie! Thanks for the reviews and please, if you read, **REVIEW!**

P.S spoilers throughout the whole series are still fair game.

**Secrets**

Chapter 2: SOBs

"_Secrets are made to be found out with time." Charles Sanford_

Mac Taylor could not believe this was happening, he couldn't believe that Danny had been kidnapped and by a psychopath at that. And he had to be a psychopath because he'd sent them a link for a website that was streaming a live video of Danny…the kidnapper wanted them to watch whatever was going to happen.

To be honest, Mac was sort of grateful that the man…person, he'd seen too much to underestimate women, had decided to do this because at least this way he knew Danny was alive. Staring at the plasma in the lab, which currently showed Danny sleeping on the bed, curled up and hugging a pillow, '_He really looks like a little kid,' _Mac tried to figure out how they could get closer to find Danny.

They'd already tried tracing the IP address, but that hadn't worked because the kidnapper had used a VOIP (Voice Over Internet Protocol) system. He'd somehow used it to set up a one-sided video conference using html coding to set up a website. This guy had to have majored in computers or was just a computer wiz because he set up the stream without the use of a messenger such as Skype or Yahoo and because it would take serious time and skill to write a website like this one. Also, he knew enough about computers to set up a fake IP that bounces, Mac was pretty sure he wasn't using software, but an Elite Proxy.

Mac would bet every penny he had that this guy had planned this for some time, probably following Danny and learning his every move…knowing when he'd be alone and vulnerable. Mac was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard an obviously masked voice come through and saw Danny jump, making the transformation from sleepy to alert in seconds, in response to it.

**************************************************************

_The Basement_

"Like your accommodations, Daniel?" Danny frowned, his eyebrows knitting together, Glaring at the TV, which showed a guy in a Dark Vader mask slash voice converter, Danny pressed, "The name's Danny," before answering the person's question. " It's not the Hilton, thought it's livable, but if you're planning on going into the business you might wanna make a few changes like getting a paintjob, building some windows, getting the floor carpeted, and maybe not holding the guests captive. I don't think they'd like that, but I'm not a businessman, what would I know."

"You're very funny, Daniel," said the Dark Vader wannabe after chuckling as if they were friends and knew each other very well, causing Danny to think,_ 'Who in the world is this whack job?'_ He pushed the thought to the back of his mind when the guy continued, "I don't remember you being this funny when you testified to put my brother in jail for life. You remember him, don't you?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Dude, but I'm a cop and I testify against sons _and daughters_ of bitches' everyday, and I don't remember one particular son of a bitch more than another."

**************************************************************

_The Lab_

Mac watched as Don Flack burst into the door, panting, "I just heard about Danny, has the kidnapper called? How's Danny?"

"Why don't you see for yourself," answered Mac pointing at the plasma. He watched as Don turned and noticed the color drain out of his face as he took in the scene of Danny leaning against the headboard, his knees bent, and his feet resting flat on the bed, kidnapped and still being a wiseass.

They heard the voice growl, "Don't call my brother names," but apparently Danny didn't because he continued aggravating the kidnapper.

**************************************************************

_The Basement_

"Don't call my brother names," Danny heard the kidnapper yell, making him think, _'Who is this guy, my mother?' _And so that's what he said, "What are you? My mother?" He didn't let the kidnapper get a word in before he continued, "And 'sides, Buddy, I'm not calling anyone "names," I'm just statin' a fact."

The kidnapper apparently was trying to feign being calm acting like Danny insulting his brother didn't bother him, but Danny knew ie did, firstly because of the fact that he'd blown up when he'd called him an SOB and because his voice was carefully controlled when he said, "You know, I don't think it's a very smart move to aggravate your host." _'Hah, host!'_

"Then I guess it's a good thing, no one ever accused me of being smart," retorted Danny, who never lacked smartass remarks.

**************************************************************

_The Lab_

Don, who'd been pacing the whole time he'd been in the lab, which was about ten minutes, sighed when Danny said, "Then I guess it's a good thing, no one ever accused me of being smart."

'_Not smart, my ass,' _thought Don, _'How many kids graduate high school when they're seven years old, get their bachelor's in two years, __**and**__ graduate the police academy when they're ten?' _

Out loud, he said, "God damn it, Danny! Can't you ever stop being a wiseass?" Mac was just standing there, along with the rest of the gang who'd joined them a couple minutes after Flack had made his appearance, just shook his head and said, "That kid is never going to learn." And to Mac he was a kid, a trouble magnet of a kid at that, mostly because as Danny himself had said over the years whenever someone had asked him how old he was, "Way younger than all of you guys," i.e. because he was the baby of the team.

Come to think of it, no one had ever checked how old Danny was and he'd never bothered to tell them, "Adam," called Mac, "Pull up Danny's personnel file."

"On it, Boss," exclaimed Adam scrambling out of the chair he'd been sitting on and typing 'Messer, Danny - file.'

'_Crap!' _Thought Don, _'They're gonna find out how old he is!' _He was saved from explaining how he knew, and yes, he had known for years, when everyone's attention went back to the streaming video broadcasting on the plasma.

**************************************************************

_The Basement_

"Oh, as for your question," said the SOB's brother, "I'm not your mother, but I know who is. Your father, as well, for that matter."

"You're bluffing," said Danny in a pseudo-calm voice, although it was clear from his face and body language that he was rattled, "And, even if you're not…I don't care." It was also clear from his face and body language, that his last statement was true.

…TBC…

So whaddya think? How was the convo…did it sound like Danny? Plz tell me your thoughts! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Sorry if I offended anyone when I cussed.

Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated.

*wishes really, _really _hard*hope you enjoyed it, yours truly, Brownie.


	3. Detective Jimmy Shaker to My Sean Mullen

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI: NY, then this would be what was happening in the show. So it's probably a good thing I don't.

I hope you like this chapter…I am sorta nervous about this chapter because I'm not sure it flows…if you know what I mean? Can you guess the clue or the differences from the movie? P.S random trivia: What's common between the Ransom and CSI:NY? cookies to anyone who gets it right: of course, they are the virtual kind cuz i can't bake worth a cent.

I was wondering, what would you guys say to me bringing in the Without a Trace gang…they're based in Manhattan and Danny's been missing long enough? Anyway, I hope you like it, Love, Brownie! Thanks for the reviews and please, if you read, **REVIEW!**

P.S spoilers throughout the whole series are still fair game.

**Secrets**

Chapter 3: Det. Jimmy Shaker to My Sean Mullen

"_Secrets are made to be found out with time." Charles Sanford_

"Yeah, right. Like hell, you don't care," he said, "_Every _kid wants to know who their parents are."

"Yeah," agreed Danny as if that answered everything, "Every _kid, _I'm about to be thirty." _'In fifteen years,'_ he completed in his head.

"You are, in about fifteen years," the kidnapper said what Danny was thinking, _'Damn, this guys been following me for __**too**__ long.' _

**************************************************************

_The Lab_

As they talked about Danny's age, Mac forewent asking Adam and just walked over to the computer that Adam had previously used to pull up Danny's file. He read the details as he went, "Daniel T. Messer, born in Staten Island, NY on February 24, 1994," here he stopped, _'God, how'd I miss that?'_

He turned around and saw five faces (Lindsay, Hawkes, Adam, Stella, and Aiden) that mirrored his expression of surprise and thought, _'Wait a minute, there's six other people in here,' _and, thus, he turned to face Don, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That is if I don't kill you first," Mac hears the kidnapper say and turns toward the plasma, but not before looking at Don with a "we'll talk about this later" look. Don just sighed, thinking, _'Later is not gonna be pretty.'_

*************************************************************

_The Basement_

"That is if I don't kill you first," Darkie continued in what he, apparently, thought was a threatening voice.

"You ruined my family! My dad became an alcoholic and died from lung cancer, my mom went crazy…"

That was when Danny cut him off, "Speaking of crazy, who are you and why am I here?"

"You…" started the guy sounding beyond angry, "You should know who I am, you ruined my life!" He stood up getting in the face of the camera because he was so angry, _'Huh, he has brown eyes and…I've seen them before.' _"You were so scared up on that stand, but you did it anyway, and then when _you _sent my brother to jail, you went on with your life, not caring that you screwed mine up. _Everything _was my responsibility, I was _only eighteen_. So now, I'm gonna ruin the foundations of your life, your parents…you know them, they're Mac Taylor, your boss and Peyton Driscoll, your resident ME. So..." he paused for effect, "How does it feel to know that the people that you look up to are your parents and that they didn't want you?"

**************************************************************

_The Lab_

"You ruined my family! My dad became an alcoholic and died from lung cancer, my mom went crazy…" they all heard the kidnapper scream, before Danny, never knowing when to stop aggravating some - scratch that, knowing when to stop, but ignoring his common sense, like always - cut him off, "Speaking of crazy, who are you?"

"Hey, looks like this guy's out for revenge for someone Danny convicted," said Hawkes, "I'm gonna go pull up the file's on every male he's put in jail and get a list of those who only had one little brother, who was eighteen at the time of the conviction; that should narrow down our search perimeters," and without waiting for a response he headed out because he couldn't wait and do nothing anymore: Danny was a friend and he had to do something productive, not sit here and twiddle his thumbs. Adam and Lindsey got up next and said, "Um…we're gonna go help him," and with that they, too, made their exit.

The three people left in the watched as the kidnapper once again started ranting and Don commented, "This guy _really _has anger management issues, I think…" He trailed off as he heard, "your parents…you know them, they're Mac Taylor, your boss," Don's jaw dropped, " and Peyton Driscoll, your resident ME…So, how's…"

He tuned the rest of it out and turned disbelievingly toward Mac, "You abandoned Danny?" he asked, then paused and started again, this time with a confused tone added in, "He's your son?"

Mac turned toward Stella, who was staring at him and ordered, "Go get, Peyton," and when she didn't move he raised his voice, "Stella! Now!" And, just like that, she jumped to attention and was off, even though she would usually fight back, she didnt because she knew these weren't usual circumstances.

"Mac!" screamed Don, when Mac just stared at the plasma disbelievingly, "How could you do that to him? He's your son!"

"I..." Mac started and he sounded so lost that Don started doubting his anger, maybe Mac didn't know, "I, God, Don, I didn't know. He's my son. He's my _son._" Don didn't know it was possible to sound so scared and so joyful at the same, but he was wrong, because Mac pulled it off. He, then, placed his hand on his friend's shoulder in a silent show of support and they both stood there in silence waiting for Danny's reaction and were surprised when they didn't get one, that was until Don said, "I know that face, Danny's figuring something out."

Mac wondered how Don knew his son, _'God, that's so amazing'_, so well, but didn't ask, figuring there'd be time for that later when they found Danny. And, yes, it was a matter of when, not if.

************************************************************

Danny didn't answer or hear the question because he'd tuned out Crazy, as he was now calling the kidnapper until he figured out his real name, after he'd said, "You were so scared up on that stand, but you did it anyway," the words stuck in his head like the never-ending song.

'_Why was I scared to…um – he said stand – scared to testify?' _And then a name popped up in his head and everything: from who the crazy guy was and how he knew how old he was to why he was here, fell into place. Two words were the glue that connected all this together, namely, Alec Rodriguez, ex-leader of the Tanglewood boys and brother of Adam Rodriguez aka the kidnapper.

As soon as he thought of the name, Danny was assaulted by images of what had occurred seven years ago like it had happened yesterday…_'Sometimes I __**really**__ hate having an eidetic memory – you can never forget.' _He squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying to stem the flow of memories, _'Come on, Danno. Now is __**so **__not the time for this.' _Once he's succeeded, he wondered when his inner voice had started sounding like Don because it was seriously starting to freak him out.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts when he finally registered that Cra…Adam was still talking, "You know, they're watching right now, Mac and Peyton, your parents," _Mac and Peyton...my parents…funny,' _though Danny, as the guy continued, "probably even that tall guy that you're always hanging around with." _'Don's watching…I gotta give him a clue, one that he'll understand, but one that Adam won't know I'm giving and Adam can't know that __**I**__ know he's Adam, but first things first.'_

"All right, Crazy. Mac and Peyton, my _parents? _That's funnier than Peter Correale in "The Things We Do for Love" and that shit is pretty freakin' funny, Dude. And 'sides, Mac and Peyton met like two or three years ago, their kid could be two years old, tops, and last I checked…I was older than fourteen." _'He wasn't gonna admit he was fifteen and let the retard win, damn it.'_

He then cut Adam off before he could comment, giving a clue the same way his good friend, Tony Sheppard turned Gibbs, changed the subject "You know," he said as if he didn't have a care in the world and wasn't being held hostage at the moment, "this reminds me of that movie with Mel Gibson. The one where his son gets kidnapped by the guy that runs that child pornography ring and he puts a reward on the kidnapper's head after the drop goes wrong."

He pretended to think hard as if trying to remember the name and snapped his fingers and pointed one at the TV when he remembered, "The Ransom," he stated as if he was talking to an acquaintance, "_Awesome _movie. Hey," he exclaimed as he realized something else, "You're the Det. Jimmy Shaker to my Sean Mullen. I watched the movie with my big brother; he was trying to cheer me up from a…bad day. I remember he insisted, "**Buddy, I **_**promise**_**, it's an **_**awesome**_** movie."**

Even as he kept up the upbeat charade he hoped Don caught the clue.

…TBC…

So whaddya think? Can you get the difference between the movie and the clue? How was the chapter? Plz tell me your thoughts! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Sorry if I offended anyone when I cussed.

Next chapters: reactions to the end and Peyton questioning.

Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated.

*wishes really, _really _hard*hope you enjoyed it, yours truly, Brownie.


	4. What's Goin' On?

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI: NY, then this would be what was happening in the show. So it's probably a good thing I don't.

No one understood the clue? Oh and the thing that CSI: NY has in common is Gary Sinise, he played the bad guy.

Does anybody have a problem with me bringing in the Without a Trace folks? Anyway, I hope you like it, Love, Brownie! Thanks for the reviews and please, if you read, **REVIEW!**

P.S spoilers throughout the whole series are still fair game.

**Secrets**

Chapter 4: What's Goin' On?

"_Secrets are made to be found out with time." Charles Sanford_

"…And 'sides, Mac and Peyton met like two or three years ago, their kid could be two years tops and last I checked…I was older than fourteen," Don heard Danny's argument against the fact that he was Mac and Peyton's kid. Now that he actually thought about it, Don had to admit that that was a pretty viable argument and how _was _ that possible, again?

Wanting an answer, Don turned towards Mac, who was the only other person in the room and asked, "So, how _can _Danny be your kid?"

Mac sighed as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration, a gesture the reminded Don uncannily of Danny, and answered, "It's a long story."

"Well," said Don, "Give me the short version."

Mac sighed once more, "It was sixteen years ago. I was thirty years old and was teaching a seminar – as a guest lecturer – on forensics at New York University. I was explaining the uses of DNA and explaining how Loci worked, when I saw her." Mac looked at nothing for a second, as if he was lost in a memory, before shaking his head and continuing, "God, she was beautiful. She took my breath away and at the end of the seminar, I ran after her, asked her out to dinner; surprisingly, she said yes and one thing lead to another. Two months later she had to go back to England, or so she said."

All traces of his reminiscent look were replaced by anger as he grit out, "Speaking of Peyton, why isn't she here yet?"

Don reluctantly volunteered his help, "I'll go get her and see what's up." With that he walked towards the door, turning his head back to stare, almost longingly, at the plasma no less than five times. Mac, of course, did not miss this.

"Hey," he said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile, "He's not going anywhere, you know."

Don turned around so that he was facing Don and quirked the left side of his mouth up into a smirk, "Wow, Mac, this fatherhood thing must really be getting to you. That was almost _nice_."

Allowing himself a grin, Mac said, "Get outta here!" And that was exactly what Don did and, as he closed the door behind him, he caught the beginning of what Danny was saying, "You know, this reminds me…" He wondered what that was about, but as the doors to the elevator opened, he thought, _'Oh, well. It's probably nothing.'_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Mac was listening to Danny, "You're the Det. Jimmy Shaker to my Sean Mullen. I watched the movie with my big brother; he was trying to cheer me up from a…bad day. I remember he insisted, "**Buddy, I **_**promise**_**, it's an **_**awesome**_** movie."**

After he finished, Mac was left wondering why the hell his son was talking about a movie at a time like this and who this _brother _was.

**************************************************************

_The Basement_

"Oh, really. Well, I'm gonna have to watch that," said Adam, the kidnapper, causing Danny to wonder if the guy was schizophrenic or something because, seriously, the guy had more mood swings that a pregnant woman.

Danny was about to say something along those lines when Adam raised his left hand up, as if checking a watch, "Woops, look at that. I guess time really does fly when you're having fun. " Then, looking truly regretful, he continued, "Sorry, Danny, I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon." And, with that, the TV clicked off.

As he sat there taking in the blank TV screen, Danny wondered if he could say something to the guys without Adam knowing and, seriously, after a day here, maybe even with him knowing; He didn't care anymore. Just when he'd decided to go through with it, the T.V. clicked back on, only this time it was split into two screens: one that was black and had red letters on it and one that showed snow (like static on TV).

Since he couldn't read whatever the red letters said, Danny got up off of the bed and walked toward the TV. Once he was close enough, Danny read the message and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. The confusion gave way to shock and horror as the snow was replaced with a video. His eyes wide, Danny swallowed the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat.

**************************************************************

_The Lab_

Mac watched the proceedings carefully and, therefore, noticed Danny's contemplative expression as he, unbeknownst to Mac, pondered on whether or not he should say what he knew; whether or not it was worth the risk the Adam would kill or move him if he found out that the cops somehow knew.

Mac knew from the determined expression on Danny's face that he'd come to a decision about whatever it was he'd been thinking about. His curiosity flared when he saw Danny get up off the bed and he wondered what he was looking. He watched attentively, taking his fill of _his son_ as said kid walked up toward something and saw something that caused him to come back and toss himself, in a typical move of a distressed child, face first onto the bed.

…TBC…

So whaddya think?? How was the chapter? Plz tell me your thoughts! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Hey, I didn't cuss. Scratch that, I totally did. Damn it.

Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated.

*wishes really, _really _hard*hope you enjoyed it, yours truly, Brownie.


	5. This Is So Not Good

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI: NY, then this would be what was happening in the show. So it's probably a good thing I don't.

Anybody looking forward to the premier as much as I am…I think not! Anywho, this is inspired by that, so I hope you like. Thanks for the reviews and please, if you read, **REVIEW!**

P.S spoilers throughout the whole series are still fair game.

**Secrets**

Chapter 5: This Is So Not Good

"_Secrets are made to be found out with time." Charles Sanford_

It had been twenty minutes since Danny had thrown himself face first onto the bed and Mac was still left wondering what was wrong with _his _kid. He was studying the quick rise and fall of his son's back and quickly deduced that something had Danny deeply distressed. Before he could take a guess at what it was, he heard the sound of the door opening and turned to greet the incomer, his tension fading away when he saw that it wasn't Peyton.

Walking up to his guest, Mac shook the dark hand and greeted, "Chief Sinclair, what can I do for you?"

The chief locked his hands behind his back and his left foot started tapping the ground, an action that gave away his nervousness, and said, "I heard Danny…what in the?"

Mac followed Sinclair's line of sight at that exclamation and saw that Danny was drinking orange juice from the refrigerator and wondered, _what is he thinking? You don't drink anything when you're kidnapped._

The chief shrugged it off and continued, ""Anyway, what do you know about the situation?"

Running his fingers through his hair one time, Mac answered, "Honestly, sir, not much. All we know is that the guy was eighteen years old at the time his brother was convicted thanks to Danny."

"I guess that's better than nothing," sighed Sinclair, copying Mac's prior action only his hand ran over his bare skin, due to the fact that he was bald.

"Look, Mac," said Chief Sinclair, "Danny is a great asset to the team and he's like a little brother to my daughter…"

_Huh. What? Did I hear right? _ "…You knew Danny was ten when he started working here?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, and as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…Danny's family, and that's why I've brought in the FBI's Missing Person's Unit." He looked up from beneath furrowed brows and waited for Mac's response, getting something he hadn't expected, "Thank you."

The chief raised a quizzical eyebrow and even Mac had to admit that the surprise was warranted and, therefore, explained, "Normally, I would protest, say that we didn't need the help, but these aren't even _close_ to normal circumstances. And Danny he's a part of the team," _and my son._

"All right," stated the chief, "the FBI should be here in ten minutes top…" he trailed off and Mac lifted his head to look at the plasma just in time to see Danny pass out on the grim-looking, gray floor and the screen go blank.

"Um, I'm gonna tell the FBI to put their foot on the pedal," informed the dark man as he let the door shut behind him on his way out.

Once the chief was out the door, Mac walked so that he was behind a lab counter, hidden from view from the waist down, and allowed himself to slide down against it, his knees nestled against his chest, and whispered, "What's going on with you, Danny? What are you doin'?"

**************************************************************

_The Basement, 21 minutes ago_

Danny walked up to the TV and squinted so that he could read the red on black message.

**************************************************************

_**Messer – my bad- Taylor,**_

_**Right now, I'm pretty fucking sure that you're thinking about blurting some clues out to your friends. No, I'm not psychic, but I'm pretty fucking smart. And, from one smart person to a stupid kid, I would so not suggest that. I know you're wondering what exactly you would lose if you did that. And I'll answer it; Nothing! You wouldn't lose a thing, but not to say…the other side of the screen wouldn't lose something pretty vital.**_

**************************************************************

Danny's brows knitted together in confusion when he read the last part and his eyes flickered to the snow-filled screen. _He's gonna kill a snowy scr….What the fridge? _ His eyes widened as he took in the video of a scrawny, blonde-haired, and right now teary, blue-eyed little girl, who, if he'd failed to mention it, was bound to a chair. His eyes flew to the black side of the screen and he temporarily admitted defeat as white letters now joined the previous red, '**So it's either you don't talk and drink or eat from the fridge, or she dies. Your choice, Daniel. P.S. you have twenty-five minutes. ' **

His shoulders slumped, Danny dejectedly walked back to the bed, and then jumped onto it, face-first. He had no doubt in his mind that everything in the fridge was drugged, probably with Rohypnol or GHB. _It's not like you have a choice, Danno_, he heard his conscience aka Flack's voice say and he had to agree, but that didn't mean that he couldn't bide his time. _I don't know how much longer I'm gonna last, Donnie, so you better hurry up._

He was so lost in his thoughts that he lost track of time, and when he came to the real world he made quick work of jumping off the bed and to the fridge. Opening the door, he took in the drinks and recalled something that he'd read online somewhere, "Juice of the apple, grapefruit, and orange reduce the absorption of anticancer and other drugs." He grabbed the orange juice and downed it in one gulp. _Man, I really hope that applies to Roofie and Cherry Meth_.

He waited the customary 10 minutes: well what he thought was 10 minutes, since he'd counted, and thought, _Huh, it worked. You rock, Dann…Uhoh, _then passed out. His last thought before he passed out was '_this is so not good.'_

…TBC…

So whaddya think?? How was the chapter? Plz tell me your thoughts! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Hey, I didn't cuss. Scratch that, I totally did. Damn it.

Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated.

*wishes really, _really _hard*hope you enjoyed it, yours truly, Brownie.


	6. Sing a Song

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI: NY, then this would be what was happening in the show. So it's probably a good thing I don't.

Thanks for the reviews and please, if you read, **REVIEW! **I am very unsure about this part, so tell me about your thoughts. Does it sound okay?

P.S spoilers throughout the whole series are still fair game.

**Secrets**

Chapter 6: Sing a Song

"_You can conquer almost any fear if you will only make up your mind to do so. For remember, fear doesn't exist anywhere except in the mind." Dale Carnagie_

Mac recovered from his mini-meltdown fairly quickly and quickly pushed himself up from his position in front of the lab counter. Before he could turn around and look at the plasma, his attention was caught by Don, who entered the door, calling, "Mac, the FBI's here," and leading five people: two women and three men – presumably the Missing Persons' Unit of the FBI – into the lab.

Mac studied them in turn all in turn, starting with the slightly stocky man with black hair that was peppered with gray, whose brown eyes screamed that he was not a man to be messed with, and who approached him and greeted, "Jack Malone."

Shaking the proffered hand, Mac returned the favor, "Mac Taylor," and then turned to look at the man's subordinates. Apparently, Jack understood the unvoiced question because he started introducing his team, starting with the two women. "Samantha Spade," he introduced looking at an attractive Caucasian lady with blue eyes, who had her blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. Mac nodded his head in acknowledgement and turned his head to look at the African American lady, who radiated compassion, and greeted, "It's nice to meet you." The sentiment was reciprocated and then Jack introduced Mac to his two male coworkers.

The first man was Martin Fitzgerald: a tall guy with an athletic build, shrewd blue eyes, and brown hair, and the son of Victor Fitzgerald, the Deputy Director of the FBI. But, it was the last man – probably the youngest of the pack, who'd just gone through a life threatening situation, if the way the rest kept looking at him to make sure he was still there was anything to go by – that caught Mac's attention.

"…and that's Danny" the name alone struck a chord in Mac's chest, "Danny Taylor," finished Jack, pointing at the good-looking, olive-skinned kid, who had short, spiked black hair and an open smile covering his face. But that wasn't what called Mac to him – no, it was definitely something in the eyes…a spark, '_Innocence_,' Mac realized.

Before the kid…Danny could say anything, Jack asked, "So what's going on? I heard the Vic's a c…" He trailed off when he heard Samantha gasp and, both he and Mac, turned toward the plasma in time to watch Danny face-plant into the concrete in front of "his" bed and the screen go blank.

"Guys," Mac started, ruthlessly suppressing his emotions, "We don't have a lot of time, so here's the short version."

******************************************************

_Fifteen minutes later, Lab 2_

Don, Danny, and Martin sat in front of the two plasmas in the second lab in the building: one that showed the live feed, which was still a blank screen, while the second was being used by them to sift through over twenty-four hours of footage to see if they could find anything that could lead them to the kidnapper.

"How are you doing, Don?" asked Danny, who had not failed to notice the way the older man kept running his fingers through his raven hair leaving it to stick out every which way, while Martin carefully skipped past the parts during which Danny was asleep.

Weary blue eyes looked at him as the detective replied, "I'll be better once we find him. God, I just want him back." Martin looked at Danny, clearly telling him to let him take over, and, patting Don's back, said from one big brother to another, "We'll find him, Don, I promise."

"I know," replied Don tiredly, "but will he be in one piece." Neither of the other men knew what to say to that and were saved from trying when the footage finally reached the stage in which Danny returned to the world of the living.

**************************************************************************************************

_An hour later, Lab 1_

Mac, Sam, and Viv had joined Sheldon, Adam, and Lindsey in the break room to help sort the files fifty minutes ago, making sure to let the live feed, which was still showing nothing, run on a monitor screen. They had made little progress since they had started workings because Danny had, apparently, helped convict a lot of people in his life.

They all looked up and to the left, the direction of the monitor, when they heard the clanging of metal and were met with the image of Danny fighting the cuffs which were used to cuff him to the bedposts in a spread-eagle position. There was blood dripping down his arms and ankles from where the cuffs had cut into him, but he either didn't realize or didn't care and kept fighting.

That is until a man whose face was hidden by a came in carrying a chair – a chair that a little girl was tied to was carried in and placed a couple feet away. Making sure to keep his back to the camera, the man headed for the bed and, stopping next to it, ran his hand up Danny's jean-clad leg. Danny blanched and started struggling fiercely, but this didn't deter the man, instead the man climbed up the bed and straddled Danny, who employed every maneuver he could think off and successfully bucked the man off. The man pulled himself to his feet, gave an ultimatum, "It's either you or the girl, I'm coming back in ten minutes. Your choice," and then stormed out of the room.

******************************************************

_Same time, The Basement_

Danny's heart was racing and his eyes were wide as he tried to process the statement, _"It's either you or the girl." Once he had, he scoffed, 'like that's even a choice.'_ He knew that there was no way that he could let that happen to a nine-year-old kid._ 'Think of the devil,' _thought Danny as the little girl sniffled and then decided to try to comfort her.

"Hey," he started, turning his head at an awkward angle so that he could face her, "What's your name."

"Ramie," stuttered the blonde-headed girl.

"Hey, Ramie," greeted Danny, using everything he knew about approaching scared kids, "I'm Danny and I'm a cop."

He'd thought that the news would make her feel better, but he guesses it worked just as well when she giggled and admonished, "That's silly, you're not olds enough."

"Nah, I'm just that good." He then realized that they at most had five minutes left and that what was about to happen wasn't something a little kid should see _or _hear, for that matter, and asked, "So, Ramie, do you wanna play a game."

"Uh huh," she answered eagerly, nodding her head and making her hair bounce.

"All right, we're gonna play a game called…um…_Sing a Song," _he made up and waited to let her ask her question so that he could come up with the rules of _Sing a Song._

"How do you play it?" she asked and Danny knew that if she hadn't been tied to the chair that she'd be bouncing up and down.

"Well, you pick a song and, when the other person says that the game starts, you close your eyes and start singing it. You don't stop until the other person says so."

"That doesn't sound like a very fun game," observed Ramie.

"You get a candy bar if you win! What's your favorite…" he scanned his head for a little kids' singer whose songs he might actually know, thanks to the radio, of course, "Hannah Montana song?"

"Party in the USA!" exclaimed Ramie.

"Okay," he said, stomping on his fears ruthlessly, "so, when I say go, you close your eyes and start singing."

His heart jumped in his throat when the door opened and he swallowed through it, then answered Adam's unspoken question with, "I'm ready." And, as Adam walked his way, he looked at Ramie and ordered, "Go," relaxing when she closed her eyes and started singing.

…TBC…

So whaddya think?? How was the chapter? Plz tell me your thoughts!

Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated.

*wishes really, _really _hard*hope you enjoyed it, yours truly, Brownie.


	7. Piecing it Together

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI: NY, then this would be what was happening in the show. So it's probably a good thing I don't.

What's up, Guys!! I know it's been forever, but real life had been a witch. I'm updating anyway cuz this story has stolen my entire muse, so until I complete it, I probably won't update my other stories, but you never know!! Anyway, I hope you like it, Love, Brownie! Thanks for the reviews and please, if you read, **REVIEW!**

P.S spoilers throughout the whole series are still fair game.

**Secrets**

Chapter 7: Piecing it Together

_"The nice thing about doing a crossword puzzle is, you know there is a solution." Stephen Sondheim_

_No, this can't be happening,_ thought Don, even as he stared at the screen as the creep started walking toward his wide-eyed kid brother. He tried to focus his attention on something – anything – other than the way his little brother's Adam's apple bobbed when the freak straddled him and, thankfully, succeeded. His focus moved to the computer screen, which showed the old footage of Danny, that Martin was studiously watching just in time to catch his little brother say, "You know, this reminds me of that movie with Mel Gibson."

Don couldn't help, but snort in amusement, _God, my little brother is a persistent little bastard._ He could see that Martin and Taylor echoed his sentiments, if the little grins that were tugging at the corner of their lips were anything to go by. His thoughts took a more serious route as Danny – his brother – continued, "The one where his son gets kidnapped by that guy that runs that child pornography ring and he puts a reward on the kidnapper's head after the drop goes wrong."

Don wracked his brain, but the movie didn't ring a bell, that is until Danny recalled, "The Ransom…" Don zoned out, _The Ransom,_ but as far as he could recall there was no child porn ring in it. _That's it, _he realized, then stated, "Whoever kidnapped Danny, his brother ran a child pornography ring."

As Danny Taylor started typing on his computer, Flack listened to his brother ramble, knowing that there was more to it than useless babble, "…I watched the movie with my big brother; he was trying to cheer me up from a…bad day. I remember he insisted, "**Buddy, I **_**promise**_**, it's an **_**awesome**_** movie**."

Upon hearing his little brother say the last part, Don jumped up from his chair and ran out the room, mumbling, "Damn it, why didn't I think of this before? How could I be so stupid?" And, after sharing a befuddled look, Taylor and Martin followed him.

**************************************************************

"Mac," called Don, as soon as he, followed my Martin and Taylor, entered the break room, "I know who's got Danny." Don's statement was followed by a moment of silence before Mac ordered, "Explain." Don headed to the computer with the feed and sat on the chair. He winced upon seeing the kidnapper, who he now knew to be Adam Rodriguez, running his hands up his brother's sides, but, ruthlessly suppressing the emotion, he opened a new window, looked up the Alec Rodriguez case file, and started explaining.

"This all started seven years ago, when I was working witness protection. I had just finished a murder case, when my sergeant called me up and told me about this case, which could ultimately bring down Alec Rodriguez, who was the leader of the Tanglewood Boys at the time. Now, this was a big deal because Alec Rodriguez had his hands in everything, from drugs to art forgery, you name it. Everyone knew it was him, but no witness had ever made it to court, that is until the sergeant called Stacy to enter. I can honestly say that I hadn't been expecting to see her holding the hand of a little boy with blonde hair and a very noticeable lisp, who had seen something that he couldn't forget."

Looking up to see the contemplative expressions on their faces, Don reinforced what they were all already thinking, "I'd be lying, if I said that I wasn't a little doubtful at first, but that all changed when I came to know the little spitfire that was Danny Messer. He was afraid – anybody could see it – but he never once expressed a doubt, he never let it stop him."

Smiling at the look of pride on Mac's face, Don continued, "After the trial, where Alec had been sentenced to death, Danny was accosted by the one and only Adam Rodriguez," Don clicked the hyperlinked name of Alec's brother, and staring at the seemingly innocent 25 year old, "who, at the time, was an eighteen year old genius, and is now a Virginia Tech graduate." He then guided to their attention to another window that he'd opened, , and clicked a house under the virtual tours tab, "This is a virtual tour of the house that he purchased a month ago," he explained, pausing it at the spot that he wanted them to see, and gestured for them to come closer.

Once they'd formed a circle around him, he clicked the switch between windows button, so that they could see the live feed and the basement in the virtual tour, and waited for one of them to comment. He didn't have to wait long as Hawkes immediately remarked, "They look like an exact copy except for the bed and stuff."

"Gear up," both Malone and Mac ordered at the same time, causing everyone to jump to attention and leave for their lockers, except Martin, Viv, Sam, Jack and Taylor, who didn't have lockers, and Don, who Mac had stopped from leaving.

"Did you get the address?" asked Mac, once they were the only four remaining in the room. After Don nodded stiffly, Mac placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Do you think you can do this?"

"Yeah," answered Don, a haggard expression covering his face.

"Don, I'm asking you this, not as your boss, but as a worried colleague; can you do this?"

Sighing, Don wearily answered "Can I do it? I don't know, but what I do know is that I can't _not_ do it. I have to go, Mac, I need to see that my little brother is okay with my own eyes."

"That's all I needed to know," stated Mac with a thin smile, "Go get geared up." Mac watched Don leave, then, along with the FBI, geared up and prepared himself for the two-hour drive and the upcoming battle.

…TBC…

So whaddya think?? How was the chapter? Plz tell me your thoughts! Anyway, hope you enjoyed.

Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated.

*wishes really, _really _hard*hope you enjoyed it, yours truly, Brownie.


End file.
